Mistake
by Smasherchick
Summary: Lately Master Hand has been holding his tournaments in different places on Earth however on Skye's birthday something goes terribly wrong. But soon a problem arises and she along with her brother will have to join the Brawl! Pit x OC possible OOC


"Good evening everybody this is Full Metal Jacki and we are just about to start tonight's contest! Tonight if you're lucky caller ten then you win two tickets to next week's Super Smash Brother's tournament round three, I know all of you Brawl fans have been keeping up on line and now this is your chance!" Skye carefully leaned into the radio in her brother's car, almost pressing her face on his dashboard. All the while nineteen year old Jack was waiting for her to buckle her seatbelt so they could leave. The two had just exited their local mall and were sitting in the car as his little sister wrestled with the new videogame merchandise namely her new Super Smash Brother's shirts and a steel bladed Master sword replica, along with a Battle staff that had a single blade on the end. Jack found it as a miracle that their Grandmother didn't mind that he was buying deadly weapons for his fourteen year old sister. Then again her birthday was the day of the fight and she had her heart set on these tickets, he had to win them. Aiden whipped out his cell phone and dialed the station; he had it on speed dial just for this occasion.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Am I caller ten?" He whispered trying not to his Skye's attention.

"You got it, now what station just won you two tickets to the Round three of Super Smash Bro's Brawl?"

"101.-Freaking-5," He happily breathed. "This is going to be the best birthday ever for my sister, Skye,"

"Really? How old is she turning?"

"Fifteen, why?" Suddenly the line went flat as he put away his phone. "Weird,"

"What?" After that entire conversation he now had her attention as the song that she listened to came to an end.

"Hello?" The vocal recording began.

"Am I caller ten?" Skye's attention jerked back to the radio as her brother's voice aired.

"You got it, not what station just won you two tickets to the Round three of Super Smash Bro's Brawl?"

"101.-Freaking-5. "This is going to be the best birthday ever for my sister, Skye,"

"How old is she turning?"

"Fifteen, why?"

"Because Skye you just won two tickets to the next Match! Happy fifteenth birthday little rocker!" Jack clicked off the radio and immediately plugged his ears.

"KYA!" She squealed, face beaming. She dropped all of her merchandise and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Oh my God! Thank you so much bro! I love you so much!"

"Can I at least drive home first before you strangle me?" He gasped.

"Oh! Sorry," Skye slowly readied herself for the two to pick up the tickets.

The next week Skye woke up to see her brother at her bedside holding the tickets. "Happy Birthday sis!" He smiled, and then the tired teen noticed he was holding another thing. "Ta da!" Jack handed the birthday girl a red cell phone, brand new. When she turned it on though there was a picture of the Smash emblem. It was easy to tell that Skye was happy, namely because she was smiling so hard it must have hurt. "Come on get ready, the tournament is starting at noon and it's ten," Soon the ebony haired girl was left alone in her room. Heart racing, she had just turned fifteen, she was going to a Smash Battle, and to top it off she had a new cell phone.

She hopped out of bed and donned on a black tank top that bared the Smash Emblem on the left side under the strap, and a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Soon Skye rushed to the car and they sped off. Soon the duo arrived at the stadium; they always wondered why the tournament moved every year, but Skye this time didn't mind.

The stadium was the largest they had ever seen, so many people towered over her, not just Jack this time, Skye stood at an amazing… five foot two, and one half. Jack led her to their seats, surprisingly enough they had the front row right by the chain link fence that separated the audience from all of the violence. Soon in a beam of light an angel appeared causing Skye to flush a deep shade of red, while on the edge of her seat. Next to him stepping out of a portal of darkness stepped out the King of Evil, Ganondorf, many boos filled the crowd along with a few squeals; some people really have some weird taste, Skye thought.

Suddenly the battle began; no one seemed to make much noise, seeing as in these brawls no one really got hurt. Pit was on a roll, not a single percent of damage; she couldn't believe it her favorite brawler was fighting right in front of her! Pit flew into the air and unleashed a barrage of arrows. Although, before he could land, Ganondorf shot a bolt of dark energy but, something was wrong. Red. The audience gasped, Pit was injured, not simulated or anything, his shoulder was bleeding. His once white toga was stained with a deep crimson. "You cheat!" Skye yelled, standing from her seat.

Then Ganondorf aimed another bolt of magic toward her, he was still cheating. Skye tried to move but she was frozen in place, her feet were stuck to the ground she clenched her eyes shut waiting for death. Crash! The girl opened her eyes and screamed. "Jack!" Her brother had taken the hit, streaks of dark energy skirted over his body like lightning; his breathing was in labored gasps, but he had a smile on his face. Then the nineteen year old collapsed onto the hard cold pavement. Skye dropped to her knees; the entire stadium was in a panic. A large gloved right hand entered the field as did a boy with pointed ears, Master Hand and Link. Link helped his best friend off the stage while Master Hand dragged Ganondorf away.

Several people approached the injured Jack, two of them seeming like Princesses. "Zel, you take care of him, I'll comfort the girl," The blond one commanded. "Miss?" She tapped Skye's arm. "Would you like to come with me?" She offered a hand to the teary eyed girl.

"No, I need to stay with my brother," Peach froze, it was her brother.

"We need to take him to the infirmary so my friend Princess Zelda can help him; I'll take you right now okay?"

"I…I…okay," Skye wiped away her tears and took the blonds' hand. The girl stood and began to walk with Peach, struggling to hold in her tears.

"It's okay to cry you know,"

"I don't care, I've never really tried to cry, it just happens," Peach could feel her hand shaking. "I've realized something. Jack has done so much for me, and yet, I've never done anything in return,"

"Well as long as he knows you love him, I think it's fine I'm Peach by the way,"

"Skye," A short silence filled the halls, then she realized. "Well, I guess my birthday's ruined, so is Jack going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Then it hit her. "It's…your birthday?" She turned to her and suddenly the two began to run toward the infirmary.

Peach burst through the doors of the infirmary. There he lay, still unconscious and in much pain. Jack. His brunette hair was in a mess and his Green eyes were sealed shut. Zelda held her hands over him a strange glow accompanying it. "Zellie," The princess looked up still using the magic.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…it's this girl's birthday,"

"Shit," Skye let out a small laugh surprised that Princess Zelda had sworn. "Um…I'm done working on Pit, so…while I help him, you three go have a good time.

"Just be careful with my brother, he's all I really have," The brunette's eyes widened upon realizing the relationship between them.

"Alright then, I will," She grinned. "Pit!"

Suddenly another stepped into the room, a young angel about a year younger than Skye. He had Brown hair, blue eyes and a set of gorgeous wings stretching from his back. Though now he had a sling holding his left arm, which bared a set of bandages. "Yes, Zelda-Hime?" His voice seemed oddly high pitched for his age

"Um, while your shoulder recovers would you like to join Peach and…what is your name anyway?"

"Skye," She brushed her long black hair behind her ears. "Nice to finally meet you Pit," A small blush went across her face.

"Thanks you too Skye- Chan, so you were saying Zelda-Hime?"

"How would you like to join Peach and Skye on a tour of the Arena we're using this year?"

"Sounds fun, sure," The young angel flashed a smile to the princess as she returned to her work. "Alright, where to you want to go first?"

"Um… I…I have no idea,"

"Dorms it is! Peacha-Hime can I take her please?" Then Pit shot, the puppy face. Now for once being injured helped him. Peach tried to resist but the puppy face finally won.

"Oh, okay just be careful you too! I'll go check on Zellie," And soon the princess skipped and went on her merry little way.

"Phew, alone," Pit sighed, his voice now a bit deeper than before.

"Holy crap what the hell happened to your voice?" Now seeming more normal as well.

"What the crap happened to your shyness?"

"Just for show," they both replied. A sudden silence befell the two, but was quickly broken by their laughter.

"Ha! Nice," Pit giggled. "Come on I want to show you something," He flapped his wings with anticipation. "Try and keep up," Suddenly the brunette took off in a quick flight. Skye could just barely keep up that was when she hit something well someone, and fell to the floor.

"Ow," Skye opened her eyes and saw she had taken Marth down with her. He most likely had just woken up considering he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue sweat pants.

"Nani?" He groggily rubbed his head. "Gah, Seiko," That was when he noticed Skye also on the floor. "Neh! Gomenusi Imasu!" He briskly stood dusting himself off. The prince offered a hand to the girl; she reluctantly took his gloved hand and was assisted to her feet.

"Sorry, I'm Skye,"

"Marth," He scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry about that,"

"It's fine really,"

"Sorry about that Marth, we were playing," Pit's voice still seemed normal. "We were just going to my dorm,"

"Cool," Then the cobalt began following Skye and Pit until they reached a room. Over the door was a small dry erase board with "Pit" written on it while around other areas was written in ancient Greek.

"Fancy… I have no idea what it says!" Skye beamed causing Marth and Pit to laugh.

"Man Pit this girl is a keeper!" Marth yawned. Pit, however along with Skye, nearly beat the prince to a pulp for his comment. "What?"

"Let's just go…" Pit groaned. He pushed open the door to reveal a small bed, a trundle bed to be exact. Then there was a keyboard. "Marth why is your keyboard in my room?"

"I have no idea," Marth gaped. Although Skye ran and hopped onto the keyboard bench and started randomly playing different notes. "What are you doing?"

"I can't play piano,"

"Move over!" The Prince scooted her over to the side and began to play a favorite of the three. "All around me are familiar faces worn out places worn out faces," He began to sing

"Bright and early for the daily races going nowhere, going nowhere," Pit joined in.

"The tears are filling up there glasses no expression no expression," Soon Skye added her voice an octave higher.

"Hide my head I want to drown my sorrows no tomorrow no tomorrow," The three sang, soon they broke into three different parts. "And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take when people run in circles it's a very, very… mad world, mad world,"

Suddenly the three were cut off by Samus who had just burst into the room. "Good Peach said I'd find you here! Skye you're brother's finally stable!" She huffed. "Come on!" Pit, Marth, and Skye, quickly followed the bounty hunter back to the infirmary where Jack was.

The four entered the room but Skye was frozen. Who was this, he didn't look like Jack. Jack had brown hair; this man had a dark red. "He has stabilized, but Skye, he seems to have changed," Zelda panted sitting in a chair.

"What do you mean Zelda-Hime?" Pits heightened his voice just like before.

"The dark energy was very strong to a human, almost how it is to you, Pit. Therefore, this poor man has gone through more than just a change in hair color. Therefore he will have some permanent changes; in fact his shadow energy is very strong now. Also I have yet to see the aftermath of the charge on his back," Her face went grim. "I've done all I can at this point we'll have to wait until he comes to,"

"Alright, just keep Jack safe," Skye's face also went more serious than normal.

"You can stay if you'd like," A small smile cascaded across the black haired girl's face.

"Thank you, could Pit stay too?"

"Of course, I am very tired anyway and Pit should know what to do after he awakens," The Hylian princess stood up from her chair and stretched. "Thank you Pit, Skye," Soon the others walked out of the room leaving Pit and Skye alone.

The two plopped down in their chairs and waited, every minute passed like years. Skye removed some sort of key from her pocket and began to fiddle with it. "What's that?" Pit wondered.

"Hmm? Oh it's an old skeleton key I found when I was little, it can open any skeleton lock," Pit struggled to hold in a laugh. "What?"

"Back in the Smash world…all our locks are skeleton locks," He answered as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "My shoulder's feeling better, might as well ditch this thing," He slowly unbuckled the sling and threw it on the nearest table rolling his now healed shoulder blade. "Groovy," This time Skye did laugh.

"Dear God did you seriously just say _groovy_?"

"Keep in mind young one, I age every five years," The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Wha?"

"Well I was born in 1937, and so I age every five years, so well, when you live through the seventies, you learn things," He pointed a finger in the air as if he were providing the answer to a strange conundrum. "Tip: never try special brownies, crazy things happen when you try special brownies," Skye continued to laugh, she seemed happier than she was earlier.

Then, a moan. The two snapped their heads over to the bedridden Jack. His eyes slowly eased open, they had turned green. "S…S-Skye?" Tears began streaming down her face.

"Jack!"

"Phew," Pit sighed in relief. Jack sat up confused of his surroundings.

"What happened?" The redhead wondered turning from side to side. Pit gasped his back had a large scar that looked like slits of electricity and in the middle rested a reverse version of the great Triforce. Ganondorf's power was strong indeed. The angel decided to stay in his chair. "The dark energy I'm sensing, it burns," He crossed his arms over his chest shielding his torso.


End file.
